


Yoga Pants Have Never Looked So Fine

by ratedgrandr



Series: It's a Revolution, I Suppose [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, yoga studio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratedgrandr/pseuds/ratedgrandr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern Les Mis AU in which Jehan and Courfeyrac meet at a yoga studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Pants Have Never Looked So Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble for a snowy day. <3

“A man that bendy canNOT be straight.”

“Alright, Courf.” Cosette nibbled at her sandwich and the man sitting across from her couldn’t help but think she resembled an adorable bunny at this exact point in time.

“But Cosette, Did you see how he just…” Courfeyrac gestured wildly and moaned as his hands ran through his hair, gripping the jet black curls tightly between his fingers. Whether he was frustrated because he didn’t know if the man was straight or not or just sexually frustrated was beyond Cosette. Either way it was amusing to her.

She giggled pleasantly, her cheeks still slightly flushed pink from their work out, a sheen of sweat on her brow yet still managing to look something like an angel. It was why Courf kept her around: she was like a puppy, he could use her to attract men. Every one loved to coo over the adorable little blonde thing he had with him and that was when he made his move. Their relationship was definitely symbiotic in that Courf always benefitted from Cosette being around, but Marius accused him daily of corrupting his girlfriend. “Why didn’t you get his number then, you boob?” Cosette tsked as she sipped her water.

Courfeyrac sat back in his chair looking utterly offended. “These things are delicate, Cosette!” he cried, eyeing her suspiciously. “Not everyone just looks at someone and falls in love. You had it easy with Marius.” He smirked good naturedly to prove he was only joking before savagely biting into his own sandwich and chewing thoughtfully. It had only been their first yoga class at the new studio, but alread Courfeyrac had decided itw as a good studio, and they could continue going to classes there.

—-

The next class Courfeyrac took extra care in preparing for. He made sure each curl in his hair was properly placed, had Cosette tell him if his ass looked great in these pants, even went the extra length to wear a tank top that showed off his biceps. He and Cosette entered the studio together, and the girl chuckled as she watched Courfeyrac’s mouth drop open.

The blonde man Courfeyrac had been obsessing over last week was currently spread out in a perfect straddle split, his toes gently pointed, his forehead resting on the yoga mat. “Oh, My goooood,” he whispered into Cosette’s ear, whose cheeks were flushed pink. She looked away from the other man and set her mat up caddy corner to his as Courf set his up directly behind the overly flexible blonde and next to Cosette. “Perfect view,” he mouthed with a smirk as he settled in, stretching out a bit and occasionally sneaking a peak directly in front of him. It was then that the instructor called eyes to the front and started class.

Which was absolute torture. Not only did he have a front row seat, he also had a rather obnoxious boner by the end of the class, and his cheeks were flushed from exertion and sexual frustration. Not only was the guy particularly bendy, but it turned out he had an ass that refused to quit in yoga pants and a laugh that chimed like bells in the breeze. “Are you going to talk to him?” Cosette hissed as she rolled up her mat after the class. Courfeyrac bit his lower lip and looked towards the blonde, who was currently plaiting his hair and talking animatedly to the instructor of the class. With a finalizing kind of nod, Courf handed Cosette his yoga mat and checked his hair in one of the mirrors on the wall.

The thin man had stopped chatting with the instructor and was back on his mat in downward facing dog when Courf approached. His mouth opened and he inhaled deeply, cheesy pick-up line poised on his lips. But before he could get a word in edge wise, the blonde beat him to it.

“See something you like?”

Courfeyrac’s eyebrows arched and an impish kind of grin danced over his lips. His kind of man, right there. “I just… you shouldn’t… hmmm,” Courf paused, gathering his thoughts. “Yes,” he chuckled lightly as he shook his head. “And… I think you should go to dinner with me. Tonight. Maybe some drinks and we can see where it goes from there.”

The blonde straightened up and turned to face Courfeyrac, eyeing him carefully though a smile danced in his eyes. “Jean Prouvaire,” he offered as he extended an elegantly shaped hand.

“Courfeyrac,” he offered simply as he shook the man’s hand. Was that an acceptance?

Jean Prouvaire pushed a stray blonde lock from his face as his head cocked to the side and he thoughtfully chewed on his lower lip. “Dinner sounds nice… I’ll meet you around eight?”

Inhaling deeply, Courfeyrac nodded and grinned widely. “Yeah, how about that little italian place on fifth?”

The beaming grin that spread over Jehan’s lips was completely infectious. “A little cliche but… I like cliche,” he purred as he rolled up his yoga mat and eyed Courfeyrac furtively. He was attractive, not to mention he was in a yoga class which definitely earned this Courfeyrac character a few extra points in Jehan’s book. “Care to walk out with me?”

Cosette, who had approached and wore a smile that stretched from ear to ear, nodded enthusiastically. “Sure, we’ll walk out with you!” she said with an over-enthusiastic tone to her words as she pounced on the balls of her feel. “I mean…” she cleared her throat and bit her lower lip.

Kind brown eyes rolled at Cosette as Courfeyrac nodded once. “Sure.”

The trio exited together and Cosette introduced herself. After a few kind words were exchanged, Jehan turned to his bike and took off towards his loft down town. Courfeyrac punched the air with his fist, letting out an excited cry as they headed towards their usual lunch spot. It was going to be a good night, to say the least.

—-

Dinner had gone just as perfectly as Courfeyrac had planned. The restaurant was spot on, they had both guzzled down what could have been considered one too many glasses of wine, and it had ended with feverish kisses on his living room couch.

“I should go, you know, early morning have to get to work and — ohh, that feels nice!” Jehan’s toes curled as Coureyfac’s tongue traced down his neck and his fingers gripped at his hips. “Mon dieu,” he breathed, shuddering against Courfeyrac’s touch as the man’s fingers traced closer towards his ass.

Courfeyrac, enjoying this new power he held, smirked against soft skin and nipped at the other man’s lower lip. “Just stay with me,” he pleaded gently, his fingers sliding down Jehan’s ass causing his hips to inadvertently press closer to Courf’s. They’d hit it off so well at dinner, and Courfeyrac honestly didn’t want the blonde angel (he was fairly certain the man had fallen from Heaven) to leave, not yet. He wanted to get to know him better, to know the intimate details of his skin, to memorize the curvature of his collarbone and forever remember just how perfectly their bodies fit together.

And it was only the first date.

A soft smile dazzled Courfeyrac as Jehan met his eye, a wicked gleam located within those gorgeous blue orbs. “Since you asked so nicely…” he murmured as his lips caught Courfeyrac’s, his tongue exploring the man’s mouth.

The smile that overcame Courfeyrac’s lips nearly split his face in two, and without warning he scooped the poet up and headed into his small bedroom. Marius, his room mate, was out for the night with Cosette and probably would stay at the girl’s apartment tonight thanks to the text he’d shot her earlier in the evening when he’d realized how well their date had been going. “You’re going to have to show me that downward facing dog one more time, mon amour.”


End file.
